


Reunion

by Tenoko1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 8.21, Angst, Cas finds Dean, Dean finds Cas, Family, Gen, Home, Hurt/Comfort, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenoko1/pseuds/Tenoko1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet inspired by the promo for 8.21 "The Great Escapist" in which case we see Cas lying in the road after somehow escaping his captives, bloodied and beaten, and the lights of the Impala shining on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr.

The lights of the Impala fall across the man struggling to even push himself up onto his arm, blood caking his clothes. He’s not sure how he got there, right in the Winchester's path, whether it was his own desire or a greater force that knew that the Winchesters meant safety.

But with what happened last time, well, things are different now… maybe that has changed.

Everything hurts despite his grace trying to mend and repair and repress. His vessel, no, _he_ has been greatly injured. He feels his consciousness slipping as the doors to the vehicle open, the passenger's side decidely slower.

Then Dean is kneeling next to him, hands hovering uselessly like he wants to help, but is afraid to cause further pain.

“Cas!” There’s no anger, only concern, and the relief he feels at that nearly pushes him over the edge.

One hand reaches out, grasping desperately for the hunter as darkness tunnels his vision.

Dean is alive and here and that is the most wonderful thing Cas can imagine. He’d honestly thought he would never see the other man again, hear the hunter's heart beating so loud and strong, louder than his own at the moment.

Dean is talking but Cas can’t make sense of it as he is carefully lifting the angel to his feet, Dean trying to support Cas’ weight until he realizes Cas can’t stand at all, conciousness quickly fading.

The ground disappears beneath Cas’s shoes and he’s looking at the sky and Dean’s profile and Dean is _carrying_ him to the car, cradling him to his body as Sam rushes to open the door to the backseat for him.

Cas' head slumps as his vision fades and the last thing he hears before the abyss takes him is Dean saying, “Let’s get you home, Cas.”


End file.
